Dust of Clumbae
Message from Tawkin Tawkerr: Do not leave any mean comments or you will be blocked! This is my brother's first book. You can find an optimized version here. :chapter 1 lincoln: Once there wasa kid named Lincoln and he spawned in a Forest Lincoln woke up :Lincoln: ugh ummmmmmm where am I… SOME ONE TELL ME WHERE I AM Lincoln paniced he didn.,it know what to do 5 hours later he comed down and he started to punch wood And made a crafting table and he made a sword and a pickaxe and he looked for a cave and he found a cave and he mined stone :Lincoln: picky picky picky im pickin some wood I mean stone He dab :chapter 2 naomi Once there wasa kid named naomi and she spawned in a birch forest Naomi woke up :naomi: Birch? BIIiiiiiirrch? BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHH She screamed she started to punch wood and made a wood sword and a wood pickaxe She started to mined and got 3 stone and made a stone pickaxe :chapter 3 ethan Once there wasa kid named ethan he spawned in a plains and he saw a house And before he saw the house he sayed something where the pickle am I he saw the house and he walked to it and first he punched wood and made a sword and walked to the house he saw more buildings and he saw a blacksmith and he ran to it and robed it and all he saw was cobwebs rotten flesh and sand :chapter 4 dab a ogine: Once there wasa kid an named clumbae the genius he made a diamond portal that leads to BOOM town He is 16 :clumbae: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHEN I TELL PEOPLE TO COME IN HERE And he been pickin up diamond not mineing them :Chapter 5 the gwas Lincoln was mineing and mineing and mineing and he still has.hint find any iron so he jest gave up :Lincoln: ugh I give up he was walking Out of the cave and then clumbae got lincolin with a rope and he put him in a Vending machine and he when inside and he was playing pandaman And your probably wondering what that is pause and tell Lincoln what that is Ethan saw clumbae :ethan: HEY he shouted :clumbae: what he shouted :ethan: let go of him he shoute :clumbae: to late hes in the vending machine :ethan: well put me in :clumbae: ok he let him in :chapter 6 the 3 mini games: Lincoln and ethan were wondering who they are :Lincoln: who… who are you :ethan: who are you :Lincoln: im a human :ethan: uhhhhhhh dab? And Lincoln saw a panda :Lincoln: PANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDA He screamed the panda was charging :ethan: HES CHARGING AT US LOOK DOTS THIS IS PACMAN but… the ghost are… pandas? :Lincoln: and it’s a pink panda its pinky and lets get the dots 2 hours later :Lincoln: Come on one more dot and the panda is guarding the dot Ethan got and Idea ethan wisperd to Lincoln Go over there and I will call him :ethan: hey come here the panda chared at him ethan jumped over him and ran at The final dot he got it :Chapter 7 the great esc from the vinding machine Ethan was trying think how to esc And he figured it out :ethan: Follow me :Lincoln: why never mind ok Lincoln was following ethan and naomi got Lincoln and ethan :Lincoln: why are we not moveing :ethan: because wer on a humans hand Naomi got Lincoln and ethan out of the vinding machine :Lincoln: whats your name? :Naomi: my name? my name is naomi :Lincoln: nice to meet you and other k id whats your name :ethan: my name is eth :Lincoln: want to go to my house? :Ethan and Naomi: I guess :Chapter 8 what a lovely day walk down the road if I ever stop singing I will explode :Lincoln: so this is my ho.no Clumbae ride with is dragon :clumbae: muhahahahhahahahaha im how do I speak English again? :Lincoln: uhhhhh is that your dra :clumbae: oh yeah im gonna kill u with grongay Now fire ethan swinged his sword and he rereflecked the fire ball and Lincoln Throw a potion of niceness throw it at the dragon And he killed clumbae :Lincoln: now this is my home Ethan was a vaperateing in to tawkerr :tawkerr: hey guys?... are u guys hot? :Lincoln: no the reason your hot because you’re a tawkerr :tawkerr: look at yourself in the mirror he did his face was different and he was panicing The end Category:GemStar107's Books Category:Minecraft Category:Clumbae Category:Dragon Category:Made up words Category:Ripoff of Tawkin Tawkerr's Books